Kazuma x Reader
by Vini Fae
Summary: The latest member of their family disturbed his nights and he returns the favor. This basically a lemony-story of their weird little romance. Note: Please keep in mind that this is my first attempt at a fanfiction. Rules about blights, shadows and phantoms if you've watched the anime, are mostly out the window. I really wanted Kazuma to have a bit of romance and sexual joy.


It was a stormy night in the city. A regular day of cleansing the city of phantoms. As Kazuma instructed the rest of the crew and Bishamon, they heard an unearthly scream. A child's scream. Followed by another. "What was that?", the Goddess of war called out, striking down the last phantom in front of her, successfully dissipating the storm. "To your right! Someone's coming!", Kazuma yelled out as thunder struck. "Please help! Please anyone!", came the cries from the right. As Bishamon turned, Kazuma saw 2 little children, no more than the ages 6 and 7 running towards them. Their clothes were torn, but they weren't blighted or hurt. Bishamon ran towards them. She never could stop herself from helping lower souls. "Please.. Ma'm. She's in trouble!" they cried out, holding onto her legs. They were crying, like they'd seen the worst in the world. Which wouldn't be a surprise. "Where?", asked the goddess, softly, voice full of kindness. "There! By the forest! Please. Please save her! We couldn't.. She made us run..", cried out the younger one, desperately. Their eyes were full of fear. "Please.. These things started attacking us. Trying to eat us. And suddenly she was there, like an angel, fighting them off. She doesn't look too well.. Please!", cried out the older one. Two little girls. _It must've been tough,_ thought Kazuma sadly. "Alright then! Everyone, let's go! Kuraha, let the kids come with you, and guard them!", Bishamon announced. "Chouki, lend me your strength!", she said, calling Kazuma by his Vessel name. "Always, Veena!", he replied. He began to take in their surroundings and the direction from where the children had run from. There was a lot of shouts and screams coming from a few medium phantoms, shaped like a snake, a toad and a lizard. _What're they doing so far from the city?,_ Kazuma wondered. A scream ripped through the air, as the snake dissolved. "Come at me, bastards! I'll give you what's coming to you!", a voice screamed out. There was a blinding light and the lizard was flying towards them. "Look out, Veena! Yugiha, be ready! They're not too big so you can take it out easily!", Kazuha called out. With 2 quick movements, the great sword sliced through the Phantom, dissolving it in thin air. "Just one more!", called out Bishamon, running swiftly at the toad. It seemed to have sense that it was going to lose, because it took a giant leap and was soon out of their sights. "This way! I smell her!", cried out Karuha. The lion bounded towards a clearing. He was following a trail of.. blood. But it was a spirit's blood. Shiny, red. An unearthly scream filled the air. "Here!", he cried out again, bringing everyone to a small clearing. There was a figure hunched over.. a blight. The eye was staring desperately out of the leg of a girl. "Lady! Oy lady! Are you ok?", the kids cried out, shooting right at her. "STAY BACK!", she screamed. "Don't get close! You'll get.. sick too!" She had a stick in her hand, and she smashed into her wound again, screaming out in agony again. "Get out! Get.. the shit out!", she yelled, digging out the blight and letting it roll out of her body. "Kazuma", said Bishamon softly. He reverted to his physical form beside her and began to slowly walk over to the girl.. no.. woman in front of him. She was now panting heavily, completely ignoring him "Damn these things! I'll never get used to them..", she whispered. "Look at me!", he ordered. "Go f—scr—damn it I can't even swear with kids here!", she coughed and spat out.. More blood. She stood up, and moved back from him. She seemed to look at all of them now, properly. "You're a god, huh?", she asked, addressing Bishamon. "Speak with more respect, spirit. That's the goddess of-" "My ass, it's you! It's really you", she replied, staring between Kazuma and Bishamon. Her impudence stunned him. "Who the hell do you think you are speaking to?", he shouted. "I know you.. don't I?", spoke Bishamon softly. She started walking over to the rude woman. "Where.. and how do I know you?" Kazuma looked closely back at the woman. "Close your eyes kids", she said, looking at the children. She turned around and lifted her shirt, a scar ran down her back, a distinct one. It looked .. _painful._ He remembered now.

"How is this possible? You were consumed by a phantom! And we killed it!", he said softly. She was more haggard now. She used to glow back then. "Well I broke out it's back just as you shot at it.. You look shocked to see me, goddess of war." She sighed and dropped the stick in her hand, seating herself back onto the ground. "Do you remember my name?", she asked softly. "You'd just named me when I was taken away. But then again you revoked my name just as immediately again." She looked straight at Bishamon, who was looked stupefied. Kazuma needed to do something. "Veena..", he said softly. She was startled, hearing her own name. Suddenly there was a rustle, from behind her. "LOOK OUT!", he screamed, and a flash of wind passed by him, "MOVE BISHAMON! ", screamed the woman, jumping up in the air. The phantom toad leaped up over and received a nasty kick from her. She kept kicking and punching it in the air "Come, Chouki! ", called out Bishamon. Kazuma joined her by her side and they jumped into the air, joining the spirit. "One shot to the right eye should do!", he called out. But before Bishamon could even aim, in one quick move, the toad consumed the lady. "NO!", screamed Bishamon, falling back to the forest floor. "Not again!" The toad dropped right in front of her. It waddled, slowly. "Wait, Veena", Kazuma said softly. Something was off. For a second it looked like the phantom would jump right at them. It opened its mouth, and- there was a scream. From inside it. The spirit shot out from between it's eyeballs. "DIE!" she screamed, as she hurled herself at it again, punching it one more time, causing it to disappear immediately. "How… did you do that?". Kazuma asked. She seemed to have heard him. She looked straight at Bishamon, blights appearing on her body again. "I.. don't know.." she whispered before crumbling to the floor.

The children were crying and Kazuha the lion tried to calm them down. "Well, this was certainly an interesting turn of events.", Bishamon stated, re-holstering her pistols. "Little ones, will you join me? I can give you a family. A happy home. Would you like that?", she said, softly looking at the older one, and then smaller one. They looked at each other and nodded in unison. "Yes! Please!", "Will she come too?" "Our angel?" "Where is home?" "Who're you?" Bishamon started giggling and called out Kazuma into his physical form. "Your names shall be Leena and Sandra. Your vessel names are Louisa and Sully. Your questions will all be answered in good time. As for your little angel.. ", she trailed off, looking back at the lady. Kazuma spoke this time. "She needs to be cleansed. And then we can make a plan. She did leap to your side, Bishamon. But I don't know what we can do with her attitude.", Kazuma said adjusting his glasses. Once she was beautiful, hopeful. Now, she was a mess. It was a risk taking her on. "I thought I saw loneliness in her eyes. More than anything else, when she looked at me. It was the same back then too. I won't leave her behind.", Bishamon stated firmly. "I'll cleanse her, and take her back to our place. Once she's recovered we can decide what to do." She walked over the figure and grabbed her knife, digging out the blights from her body. She didn't scream. She just lay there. Any other spirit would have woken up and screamed their asses off. But then that's what she was doing, when they'd found her. Bishamon began to strip her, when she suddenly sat up. "No!", she yelled, grabbing the knife, cutting into her own hand. She looked straight at the goddess, before slowly slumping back on the ground. "Well, I think that's about it anyway," said Bisha, picking her up. "Let's go home!"


End file.
